


Sunshine

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddle, Fluff, Love, Lover - Freeform, Lovers, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sunshine - Freeform, bed, doctor's order, love is love, solangelo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: Un normale pomeriggio della Solangelo.DAL TESTO: "Quando era andato a trovare Nico nella sua cabina, mai si sarebbe aspettato che avrebbero passato un pomeriggio così, accoccolati sul letto a scambiarsi baci e carezze. Le dita di Nico erano intrecciate ai capelli ricci e biondi del figlio di Apollo, la sua testa che pesava sul petto del più giovane. A Will piaceva quella posizione, con le mani di Nico che gli accarezzavano i capelli e le gambe intrecciate."





	Sunshine

  
«Raggio di Sole» lo chiamò Will in un sussurro, come per non interrompere quel momento di pace.  
Quando era andato a trovare Nico nella sua cabina, mai si sarebbe aspettato che avrebbero passato un pomeriggio così, accoccolati sul letto a scambiarsi baci e carezze. Le dita di Nico erano intrecciate ai capelli ricci e biondi del figlio di Apollo, la sua testa che pesava sul petto del più giovane. A Will piaceva quella posizione, con le mani di Nico che gli accarezzavano i capelli e le gambe intrecciate. Amava tutto, della situazione certo, ma anche di Nico che aveva gli occhi chiusi e dormiva rilassato, le dita che gli stringevano una ciocca bionda e il sorriso che gli illuminava il volto finalmente sereno.  
«Nico» lo chiamò ancora Will, stavolta per nome, mentre continuava ad accarezzargli dolcemente il fianco. Il ragazzo gli rispose con un mugolio, aprendo lentamente uno dei suoi occhi scuri.  
«Solace» disse con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno. Will si posizionò meglio accanto a Nico, in modo da poterlo osservare.  
«Raggio di Sole, devi svegliarti. È ora di andare a cena» disse ancora in un sussurro, posandogli un bacio sui capelli scuri. Nico, ancora una volta, mugolò in risposta, ma si spostò, alzando il volto fino a sfiorare il naso tempestato di lentiggini di Will con il proprio, più pallido. Aveva aperto entrambi gli occhi, e stavano fissando quelli chiari del figlio di Apollo che si sentì arrossire.  
Will si avvicinò al ragazzo e stavolta furono le loro labbra a sfiorarsi dolcemente. Fu un bacio lento, accompagnato dalla mano di Nico che andò ad accarezzare la guancia abbronzata dell’altro, avvicinando ancora di più i loro volti.  
«Rimaniamo qui ancora un po’» gli disse Nico sulle labbra «ordini del paziente». Lo baciò ancora e Will sorrise, preso in contropiede dalla battuta del più piccolo. Non oppose resistenza però, quando Nico lo abbracciò, la testa sulla sua spalla e le labbra ancora incollate alle sue.  
_Forse per una volta possiamo saltare la cena_ , pensò Will mentre chiudeva gli occhi, Nico che si era di nuovo accoccolato al suo fianco e aveva ripreso a dormire tra le sue braccia.  



End file.
